dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball OS/Survival Saga
The Survival Saga is the first saga of Dragon Ball OS. It is about Preach's survival on Earth, before being taken by his master. Prolouge (The year is 761 Age) On the battlefield, Goku is dead, although, his brother is almost dead. A small black helicopter would be striking down to ground. The helicopter would hit the ground, the door opens and two scientists would step out, both wearing white pharmisict coats and both wearing black pants. Although one had black hair and the other had small bob cut green hair. They both walk and see Raditz and Goku's body. "Proffesor Jipin, who do we take?" asked the proffesor with black hair. Proffesor Jipin points to Raditz. "Of course the one with long hair." answered Proffesor Jipin. The other scientist gets a needle and looks at an almost dead Raditz. He bends down and pierces the needle deeply into Raditz's skin. "Not to much Proffesor Yad." said Proffesor Jippin. Proffesor Yad would finish taking his blood, and remove the needle from Raditz's skin. Then, Raditz would start to die. At the scientists base, they would enter the main creation room. The room would have black metal walls and floor, big smooth glass containers that sqeak no matter what you put on it. Proffesor Yad brings out the needle and adds it to a container that says 'Project: PREACH' He leaves the hatch opened and then he goes to another project and takes the DNA from that. He climbs the ladder and opens the container. As he is about to pour the DNA, he slips and accidentaly pours the DNA in Project: PREACH and the beaker holding the other DNA breaks. Proffeser Jippin walks in and see's the broken beaker. "I heard a a thump." said Proffesor Jipin. Yad is in pain and then he gets up and feels his back. "The beaker broke, so Project:ATHENA is gone." said Professor Yad. Professor Jippin would be sad. "Don't worry about, lets hope PREACH works." he said. Two months later, Project:PREACH would be completed and a small baby with black hair would appear. Professor Jippin and Yad would look at their sucsess. "I wonder why it took 2 months?" asked Yad. "I'm the best scientist besides Dr.Briefs." said Jippin. Jippin would notice that Preach is missing a tail. "Didn't we see a tail from that guy?" asked Jippin. "Yeah, we did, maybe when I fell I might have accidently mixed projects." said Yad. Jippin would stare into Yad's eyes in angry face. Yad would get scared and then Jippin would move back. "Not really a bad thing, PREACH has now become the best project yet, he's a manmade half Saiyan, Half Human." he said. "You know he needs a family." said Yad. "I know, that's why my brother Schumly will have him.." replied Jippin. Chapter 1: The Start of Survival (Note:This is in the Cell Games, so this can be done easily) Fast and quickly, Preach was runnning as fast as he could. A gunshot was heard , then another, then another and another were heard. "Why would they kill them?" Preach was thinking in his head. Preach was mad and angry, he'd never seen anything like it. Preach started to think about what happened. Preach was outside training with his adoptive father. Preach and his dad loved to fight. Preach throws a punch at Schumly, which does a devastating attack. "Take that dad!" shouted Preach. Schumly would get annoyed and start to attack Preach. He launched punches at Preach that are fast like a hawk. Preach would then punch the ground while being punched and make a very big bang that pushes Schumly away. "Nice attack son." said Schumly smilling. "Well, I did it all myself." Preach replied. "Anyways, let's stop, your mother is probably going to kill us." said Schumly. Preach and Schumly ran home to see his dead mother Hatashi on the floor. "HATASHI!" screamed Schumly. "Mom!" shouted Preach. An energy blast would be diving like an arrow and then hit Schumly; killing him. "Who did that!" shouted Preach. Preach would look up and see a green flying like object with black dots and side almost like horns. Preach would run deep into the forest and see a giant bear roaring, want to attack him. "Wait a minute, I'm alone in the woods and I have to fight a bear?" asked Preach to himself. "That's so easy!" he added loudly. The bear began roaring at Preach as mad as the colour of hot lava. Preach ran straight into the bear, giving him a powerful headbut in the stomach. The bear would be sent flying and then it comes down. And Preach punches twice in face, killing it. "Now for some food!" shouted Preach. Preach would rip the bear open with his hands, he starts to eat the meat of the bear quickly. Chapter 2: A Forest House? Preach would be sitting on the woods with a camp fire, warming himself up. Preach gets up and looks at a flying car going by him. The car would fly and there would be a man and a woman in it. The man would be holding something cylinder like. "You gotta like this car babe!" shouted the man. The woman would nod to him and then the man would drop accidentaly drop the object. Preach would look at the object and then it would fall on it's front ,causing a pale grey smoke. "What's happening!" shouted Preach amazed. The smoke would disapear into the air and then a hemispherical house would appear with a logo that says 'Capsule Corp'. "That looks strange." said Preach. Preach enters the house scared and then the lights would appear and then all the eletricity would go on. "This is a beautiful house, I might live here." said Preach. Preach walks into the house and then looks at the shower. "Bath time." said Preach. Preach would then take his clothes then enter the showe. The noise of the shower would rain down like a swarm of bats. Preach would exit the shower and then put on new clothes. Quickly, Preach exits the house. Preach looks at the forest here and sees a couple of bears in a fighting stance. "This will help me train!" shouted Preach going in a fighting stance. A bear runs at Preach, trying to back slap him, Preach jumps on his foot; lands a huge kick into his face. "Roar!" roared out a bear. Rushing, the bears head at Preach, but Preach is to fast for them, dodging every hit punch, kick, slap and whack as he knows when it's happening. Preach looks at the tired bears and then starts to wait for them to gain energy. 10 minutes later, the bears get up after being exhausted and look at Preach who is still standing. "Alright, this move you all die!" shouted Preach happy. The bears rush at Preach, stoping him from doing his move, they grab him and lie on him trying to squish him. A big flash of light is shinning and then the bears flying into trees, ultimately killing them. "Food, something to eat." Preach said. Chapter 3:Gang of Thieves Preach is 3 hours away from his house in the water. "Besides bear meat, I need some fish." said Preach jumping in the water. In just his shorts, Preach swims across the pond and see's a medium sized fish. Preach catches the fish jumping up and down, so Preach swims across to it; he grabs it and walks out off the pond, walking home. Outside his house, Preach hears rustling inside, he goes to check it out and sees a man with brown hair and sunglasses. A tall black haired man with a gun. A fat guy with blue hair with a gun and knife. "Leave my house and drop everything you have!" shouted Preach. The theives would turn to face Preach. "We don't care police!" shouted the fat one. They then look down and see Preach. "What do you want kid?" asked the brown haired man. Preach looked at him determined. "For you to leave." said Preach. The tall one stared at Preach. "This isn't childs play." he said laughing. As the tall one was about punch Preach, he quickly went around his back and kicked him outside. The other theives chased them outside and ringed around Preach. "What you going to about it kid now?" the fat one asked. "I'm goining to send you flying to jail." Preach replied. The theives run at Preach and the tall one elbows Preach, the brown haired man tries to grab Preach and the fat one keeps trying to shoot Preach. Quickly, Preach is dodging everything. Getting tired of it, Preach bashes the brown haired man out off the way to go to a tree. He grabs the tree and uses it as a weapon. The thieves are shocked and start to run like hell. "Don't kill us!" screamed the fat one. "I'm not going to kill you, your getting sent to jail!" shouted Preach catching up to the thieves. Preach whacks the tree at the thieves and sends them flying into the air. "We're flying!" shouted the fat one. Unexpectedly, they would land in the jail. Back at Preach's house, Preach would notice everything is fine. "Wow, they took slow to rob me." said Preach. Preach puts his things back in the places they were before. Chapter 4: Kale Outside Preach's house, a kid the size of Preach haves spiky tall hair and wearing a logo in the air. Quietly, he'd fly down and land on the ground. Preach walks outside and see the kid. "Who are you?" asked Preach. "I'm Kale." the kid replied. "What do you want?" asked Preach. Preach looked at the kids arm, he knew he was a fighter. "My master has been watching you and he wants me to fight you and if you are on par with me I'll teach you something new." said Kale. Kale and Preach looked at each other determined to win. Preach went into a fighting stance. "I'm quite strong." said Preach. Kale also gets into a fighting stance. Preach throws a punch at Kale, but he dodges the diving punch. Kale began to jump in the air, Preach would then jump into air, sending a diving header, richocheting into Kale's back and sending him flying to the ground. Preach falls down, waiting for Kale to get up, which he does. Kale dusts himself and then Preach lands on his head, almost crushing him. The ground began to collapse, stones were rolling. Kale had gotten up from the attack and rushed at Preach, he kept landing powerfull punches at Preach. Kale kicked Preach in the back, then he elbowed him in the stomach he flies up and then kicks him in the head. Preach being hurt, he couldn't get up. Kale stands foward at Preach. "Giving up so soon?" asked Kale. Preach coughs blood. "I guess you aren't being trained." said Kale. Preach would get angry and then start to power up. White aura would shine around him and the trees would break like an earth quake. Preach streches his arm out and fires a blue ki blast, skyrocketing towards Kale, which knocks him down. Preach looked at his hand, he was confused. "Huh?" asked Preach. "How did I do that?". Chapter 5: Ki. After the events of last chapter, Preach ran as fast as a cheetah and saw Kale. Kale was hurt, he had blood all over him. Kale brushed himself off and got up. "I guess I was too strong." Preach said. "Yes you are and you hit me with something any other human could do if they try." Kale replied. "Well, what is it I did?" Preach asked. Kale looked at Preach in an evil face. "You did ki." said Kale. "What's ki?" asked Preach confused. "Ki is a type of form where your able to do unhumane things, like crack a mountain into pieces or fly in the air." Kale answered. Preach was shocked, he had never heard anything like it. "Like you did." said Preach. Kale nodded his head. "I was basically here to teach you that." said Kale. "Cool!" shouted Preach happy. Kale and Preach started their training off ki by teaching him how to throw an energy blast. "Now basically, everyone has energy in them, you just got to relax your muscles and some energy will come out. Preach raised one arm in the air. In a blink of an eye, an energy blast came from Preach's hand. "That was easy, considering this is your first time." said Kale. Kale and Preach smilled at each other. "Now, before we meet my master you gotta learn how to fly and sense ki." Kale added. Preach looked at Kale confident, as if he knew what he was doing. "Now, Preach I'm going to fight you and you have to know where I'm comming." said Kale. Preach ran towards Kale, who disappeared as he reached him. Kale appeared behind Preach. "Where is he!" shouted Preach. Kale sent a flying kick at Preach, who slammed onto the ground. "Wait a minute, I'm supposed to use my energy to sense him." said Preach. Kale went flying into Preach and as he was about to kick him, Preach fired an energy blast at Kale's face, incenerating him a little. Kale felt his face and got out a candy toy. He bit the toy and then his face went back to normal. "I guess flying should be easy now." said Preach. "Kind off." replied Kale. Preach and Kale both levitated into the air and started flying. "Now, we fly to my master." Kale said taking the lead. Preach followed him off. "Woah, I'm so high!" shouted Preach almost scared. "Don't worry, I got scared on my first time." said Kale. The boys aura scream out as they fly across towns and cities. The boys also see soldiers firing guns and tanks at the person who killed Preach's parents. "That guy, killed my parents!" shouted Preach sad. Kale turned at Preach. "Cell did it, the worlds about to end anyway, so lets train and have fun on our last day." said Kale. Category:Alternate Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball OS Category:Sagas